


Panic

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.





	Panic

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Panic  
Characters: Sam and Lulu  
Pairing: Sam/Lulu  
Rating/Warnings: PG, AU, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: Sam wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own General Hospital or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 604 without title and ending.

*Panic* One-shot

Sam’s body jerks once, hard, and she’s pulled out of her dream. Sam scrambles out of the bed and to her feet, glancing wildly around the room.

She knows where she is, but can’t see anything but fire and pain. She can’t hear anything except screams that get louder and louder with each passing second.

Sometime later, Sam thinks she hears someone calling her name, but she can’t be sure. Panic rises up inside of her and it takes several minutes before she can come back to the present.

Her body shakes and even though Sam still feels panic in her every move, the feel of a hand on her arm slows down her heart a little and helps to ground her.

“Sam, can you hear me?” She hears someone saying her name and after she takes a few breaths, she forces herself to focus on the woman that’s sitting beside her.

“Lulu?” Sam asks softly. The other woman nods and then pulls her into a gentle embrace, trying to help her calm down.

“You were having the nightmare again, Sam.” Lulu doesn’t need to explain. They both know what nightmare she’s talking about.

It’s the only nightmare she ever has anymore and it’s always the same one. Her nightmare is about the one time she ever got on a plane and how it crashed.

The sight of blood and dying never leaves her mind these days and it’s only when she’s asleep or just waking from a nightmare, that she can hear the screams of the other passengers, the ones she wasn’t able to save.

Every time she wakes from a nightmare, the first thing she feels is panic and Sam knows that this isn’t fair to Lulu.

It isn’t fair that their life together is falling apart and Sam can’t do anything to stop it. She had tried to fix things once, when she had told Lulu that it was best if they broke up but Lulu wouldn’t have it.

So ever since then when Sam wakes up from the nightmare, panic in her every movement, Lulu always waits a few moments until she tries to get Sam’s attention.

It always works and when Sam sees Lulu, her panic lessens but doesn’t leave entirely and the two women hold onto each other, assuring themselves that the other is okay.

Lulu has always been Sam’s rock and even though that theory had never been tested before the crash, Sam knows that if she ever needs something, Lulu will take care of her.

It works the other way around, too. When Lulu needs something, all she has to do is say the word and Sam will be there.

When Sam’s finally calm from the nightmare, she turns to Lulu, her best friend and wife and says, “I love you.”

Sam’s never said the words until now. She knows that Lulu knows how much she loves her, even though she had never said it before.

“I love you, Lulu. I need you to know that.” Sam watches as Lulu nods and then she unwraps Lulu’s hand from her arm before she wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“You always help me when the terror and panic get too bad and I love you for it.”

Lulu doesn’t say anything else, she just tightens her grip on Sam’s waist a little and rests her head on Sam’s shoulder.

Even if Sam had never said the words, Lulu would have still known how the other woman felt. All she had to do was look into Sam’s eyes or watch Sam’s actions and she would have known.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.


End file.
